


payback

by 10tacles



Series: exo kinktober 2k17 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10tacles/pseuds/10tacles
Summary: Byun Baekhyun had a problem, and that problem was biting.





	payback

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt: biting**

Byun Baekhyun had a problem.

When the members were all together it was less pronounced, less _concentrated_ ; he had eight other members to spread out his “affections” to, eight other men to pester.  Since it was just Minseok, Jongdae, and himself on their Japanese promotions, that was condensed; now he only had two other men who he could go to.

Byun Baekhyun had a problem, and that problem was biting.

In Japan, they each had separate hotel rooms; there was no reason for them to all room together, and the company hadn’t been stingy with accommodations.  Still, Baekhyun was always either in Minseok’s room or Jongdae’s room, always vying for attention from one of the two.  Yesterday’s victim had been Jongdae; he’d continually bitten the younger man while he was trying to do his skincare routine, leaving little red marks all across his shoulders and sides.  “You’re just so cute,” Baekhyun had cooed, nuzzling his nose into some teeth imprints he’d left just shy of Jongdae’s clavicle, “I can’t help myself!”

Today, he was after Minseok, who was notoriously less accepting of Baekhyun hanging off of him and biting him all day.  He had to be much more careful, space his affections out more evenly so as to not overwhelm the eldest.  He gingerly sat next to Minseok while he was on the couch, idly picking up one small hand to examine his nails before bringing it to his mouth to nip at a knuckle.  Minseok didn’t say anything, but Baekhyun felt him stiffen.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun whined, “show me a little bit more love.  I’m only doing this because I like you so much!”  He pouted, punctuating his statement with a nip at Minseok’s wrist.

“You do this to _everyone_ ,” Minseok said flatly, though he didn’t seem intent on pulling his arm out of Baekhyun’s grasp.

“Because I like everyone!”

Jongdae slipped into the room silently, and Minseok craned his head back to look at him.  “There you are.”  He inclined his head toward Baekhyun, and Jongdae nodded sagely.

“What?” Baekhyun mumbled, eyeing them suspiciously as Jongdae took a seat on the other side of him, sandwiching Baekhyun between him and Minseok.

“This is an intervention,” Jongdae intoned, looking the most serious Baekhyun had seen him in months.  “Your biting has gotten out of hand.”  He glanced past Baekhyun at Minseok.  “We think that you need to be given a taste of your own medicine.”

Baekhyun turned to look at Minseok, but the eldest couldn’t hide the playful sparkle in his eye, even as he tried to keep his expression neutral.  “You’re getting out of hand, Baekhyunnie, and we need to reel you back in.”

Hands suddenly slipped up the sides of his shirt, and Baekhyun gasped, wriggling in their grasp.  He looked from Jongdae to Minseok, both of them trying - and failing - to not show any interest in what they were doing as they tugged his shirt over his head unceremoniously.  Jongdae moved first, teeth sinking into the junction between Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder; the older man stilled, heat rising to his face as he bit back a moan.  He felt dizzy when both of their hands suddenly maneuvered him onto his back, looking up at their faces above him.

“Safe word is red,” Minseok murmured, though he accompanied it with a hard nip to Baekhyun’s shoulder.

The eldest moved down, leaving a trail of small, precise bites along Baekhyun’s belly, teeth sinking into the smooth skin.  “How does it feel having it done to _you_?” Jongdae cooed, carding his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair; the older simply couldn’t respond, mouth agape and eyes wide as he realized with dawning mortification that he was already impossibly, achingly hard.

“What’s this?” Jongdae teased, apparently taking note of Baekhyun’s erection.  “Who would have thought that you would like being bitten so much?”  Baekhyun’s hands scrambled toward Minseok’s hair, trying to urge him lower; instead, Jongdae grabbed his wrists and pulled them up, pinning them out of the way.  Baekhyun was left powerless, open, exposed, and Minseok bit at the skin stretched over his ribs before apologetically laving his tongue over it.

“Please,” Baekhyun whimpered, chewing on his lower lip.  “ _More_.”

Jongdae nipped and sucked at his neck, and Minseok raised his head, giving a low hum of approval; the eldest his fingers along Jongdae’s arm, drawing his attention.  They exchanged a look that Baekhyun couldn’t decipher, then turned toward him, eyeing him curiously.  “More?” Minseok teased, eyes crinkling up at the corners.  They both suddenly lowered their heads to his chest, each taking a nipple between their teeth.  Baekhyun bucked up, his arms pushing against where Jongdae had them pinned; he cried out, feeling the pressure growing in his core.

Minseok looked up at him, eyes dark and pupils blown wide; he offered Baekhyun a smile as he worried his teeth against the sensitive skin, and the heat of his mouth was _unbearable_.

“Too much,” Baekhyun gasped; one of their hands - he couldn’t figure out who, couldn’t see past their heads - reached down and palmed him through his pants.  He shivered, fucking up against the hand, crying out from the friction.  “Please,” he sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to shrink away from their mouths, their _teeth_.  They didn’t stop; instead, the hand at his cock squeezed, and it was enough.  He jerked up, mouth open as the impact of his orgasm hit him hard and fast; he felt the sting of embarrassment burning his cheeks - embarrassment that he couldn’t even hold it, couldn’t wait for them to even properly touch him.

Both of them pulled away from his chest, and Jongdae - of _course_ it was Jongdae - gave him one more bite right above his nipple; Baekhyun inhaled sharply, squirming.  “You’re so cute when you come,” Minseok supplied, and Baekhyun felt himself flush darker.

Jongdae simply nuzzled his nose along the line of Baekhyun’s jaw.  “I think we’re even now.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out 2 all u cbx fuckers.


End file.
